


Like Father, Like Son

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slight angst due to Elfhild being deceased at this point, Théoden is still a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Just a sweet moment of bonding between young Théoden and his newborn baby





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Théoden loved his son, even after his wife’s death during Théodred’s birth.
> 
> I kind of wanted to cry writing this.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Théoden asked his infant son as he laid flat on his back on the bed, holding the baby with both hands just above him.

The tiny prince blinked down at his father, as if poking fun at him for expecting a child so young to actually give answer to his query. 

“Aren’t you happy now?” Théoden sighed heavily. “Content at least? I’ve done everything for you. You’ve had your supper and a bath, and your clothes have been changed.”

Again, he was given only an uninterested blink in reply.

“Théodred,” The elder prince addressed his son. “Now, this simply isn’t fair. I don’t ask for much, do I? The least you can do is show me just a smidge of appreciation.”

Another blink.

“Well that’s just rude of you.” Théoden accused the babe. “Terribly rude. Can’t I just have one little smile? Just one? Can’t you do that for your Father?”

Théodred refused to respond.

“What if I did this?” His father pleaded desperately before contorting his face into a silly expression in hope of amusing the little one, who simply watched him with obvious bewilderment.

Théoden frowned. “Not even a grin? That used to get your Auntie every time...What about this?” 

Again he attempted to force a smile from his son, this time by puffing out his cheeks and puckering his lips.

The baby was unimpressed once more.

“Come now, my son! I just want to see you smile!” Théoden begged. 

Fortunately there was one last trick he knew of that might just prove victorious in his battle against his baby son’s stubbornness.

So, with the only hope he had left within him, the crowned Prince of Rohan stuck out his tongue and prayed silently that the ridiculous sight would be enough to bring at least a smirk out of his child.

Théodred watched his father curiously, and his little lips moved ever so slightly, as if he was finally going to give into Théoden’s jesting and crack a little grin.

This was not the case however, and after carefully observing how this action was done, little Théodred slowly stuck out his own tongue, imitating his sire to the best of his ability.

Théoden’s efforts were foiled for good then, as he couldn’t keep himself from laughing out loud at the baby’s precious expression. 

“I suppose that’s good enough.” He admitted, still chuckling as he brought the infant down from the air so that he could kiss his chubby little cheek and cuddle him tight against his chest. “It’s certainly not a smile, but I’ll take it.”


End file.
